Usuario discusión:CM Xavi
RE: Trifuerza Si, estoy seguro, pero primero juegate el juego, te gustara, la tocara pero en separado, y en separado no cumple deseos RE: Cronología Hola, gracias por responder, ya pase el aporte al articulo oficial ya puedes eliminar Cronologia Oficial en Español The Leyend of Zelda , ahora me limitare a editar partes de las que tengo conocimiento y responder preguntas XD gracias por la ayuda.Ultimate Geekman 19:37 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Re: Moldarg Mucho perdon por lo ocurrido, he buscado en los jefes de Skward Sword y al no encontrarlo creé la página nueva. Una cosa, no es la traduccipin inglesa: hay dos traducciones diferentes de Skyward Sword: La original (que tienen ustedes) donde el escorpión se llama así como dijiste, y mi traducción donde se llama "Moldarg". En inglés se llama "Moldarach". El caso es que las traducciones son diferentes: Neburí/Pelícaro por ejemplo. Edito, fusiono y añado. Además hay que poner el "Moldarg redirige aquí" a esa página para que los que tengan la misma traducción que yo puedan encontrar las páginas con facilidad, pero no se hacer eso, solo renombrar. Saludos. "El Cautivo" Creo que aun le faltan datos a la pagina de el cautivo pero ya me encargue de lo basico. saludos.Grahimlo 08:27 14 ene 2012 (UTC) pregunta hola, quisiera ver si puedes dar un vistazo a la pagina de Rey de Hyrule (OOT) ya que tengo una pregunta, segun lei en las reglas, eso no se puede hacer, asi que no se si se sancione o algo asi, o se puede hacer? (no la correji porque se trata de un personaje del que no se absolutamente nada asi que mejor no la toque, disculpa) --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 19:43 18 ene 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, tienes el Skyward Sword? Si es asi, me gustaría que "regulases" por asi decirlo los artículos que yo vaya haciendo (yo traduzco solamente y pongo nombre cualquiera), por ejemplo, en el artículo Altárea. ¿me harías ese favor? Gracias de antemano ;) -- . 06:31 25 ene 2012 (UTC) RE: Buen trabajo Xavi, gracias por todo y eso. Perdón por mi retrasada respuesta. Sobre los nombres "latinos", es que no conozco los nombres españolizados. Si ves una página mal redactada y con nombres latinos, por favor, los cambias, que yo no los conozco. Shireke 02:12 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Infobox Ok, graciasLeugim legna 21:10 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿cómo se pone la sección de personajes, lugares y equipo que suele aparecer debajo de una sección sobre algo relacionado con el juego de que se habla? por ejemplo, la sección de "El uniforme de aprendiz" debajo pone todo lo relacionado con spirit Tracks, los personaje principales, mazmorras, etc.Leugim legna 21:26 31 ene 2012 (UTC) Sobre los artículos bien redactados Hola, la cuestion es que encontré la categoría que contiene todos los artículos bien redactados.... (categoría:Artículos bien Redactados) ahí si es que quieres ayudar, ahora mismo empiezo a descategorizar, saludos ;) -- . 04:16 1 feb 2012 (UTC) De leugim legna Esta bien, gracias, me aseguraré de que pongas lo que pongas no se borre. Leugim legna 21:50 1 feb 2012 (UTC) Otra pregunta ¿Cómo se edita ese apartado que me explicaste, el de Skyward Sword? Es que está desactualizado, veras, donde se encuentra el apartado de personaje aparece sheik ¿qué pinta en el de Skyward Sword? Leugim legna 21:55 1 feb 2012 (UTC) De Leugim Legna Gracias de nuevo, y buen aporte. Leugim legna 18:57 2 feb 2012 (UTC) : Buen trabajo con el artículo de Link, pero ¿qué pintan este símbolo "{C}"? ¿y por qué le has dejado el thumb? ¿piel de monobook o de la wikia? No te entiendo Leugim legna 16:33 5 feb 2012 (UTC) : por piel de wikia ¿por qué? Leugim legna 17:55 5 feb 2012 (UTC) ¿Qué artículo? Leugim legna 19:43 5 feb 2012 (UTC) : Buen aporte. Nombre hola soy nuevo y quiero saber como cambiar el nombre mio que es carlos antonio escovar Carlos Antonio Escovar 20:30 7 feb 2012 (UTC) : ok gracias De Leugim legna Mira, hay un artículo que no creo que sirva, ZELDA OCARINA OF TIME. Ya hay artículos dedicados a este juego, incluido la versión de 3ds, ¿por qué sigue aquí? : Vale, veo que ya la has borrado, ¿desde cuándo existe este artículo? Leugim legna 15:35 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Carlos Antonio Escobar hola soy yo de nuevo y gracias por la ayuda. como hago para poner las palabras importantes de color naranja y como le hago para escribir debajo de una imagen principal creo que es como una descripcion que dice la familia donde nacio y esas cosas. PD: mira mi nuevo articulo que hice y me dices que te parece. se llama wiki zelda society talvez puedas hacer tu o el que manda el wiki y hacer algo con ese nombre hacer una pagina o algo asi. lo puedes corregir es que al principio no entendia pero ya entiendo mejor gracias Pregunta ¿Una duda, el artículo de la cronología esta sacada oficialmente? Ya se la cronología oficial, solo quiero saber si todo lo que está relatado está sacado del libro de historia de hyrule o solo son suposiciones. Leugim legna 21:22 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Ok, gracias por la información, aún así ¿El artículo de la cronología no puede nominado a destacar? Es una parte inportante. Leugim legna 21:09 9 feb 2012 (UTC) Curiosidades Que sepas que borrando la pagina de curiosidades has hecho perder el unico interes que muchos tenian en esta pagina laverdad, esa pagina la usabamos bastante 91.117.165.69 23:09 9 feb 2012 (UTC) 'Atentamente: un lector cabreado undefined : Mira, si he borrado esa página es por que no tiene ninguna utilidad. A ver, las curiosidades son algo que se añade al final de los artículos normalmente, y hacer un artículo dedicado a solo las curiosidades, pues es un poco inservible. Por que si vas a poner curiosidades sobre Ocarina of Time, pues la pones en el artículo de Ocarina of Time, algo lógico. Esta wiki tiene mucho trabajo, y mi objetivo es hacer que esa gente que tu dices que no tiene interés, lo tenga gracias a una wiki bien estructurada y con contenido de calidad, aunque para ello tendremos que trabajar mucho. Y insisto, si borre el artículo es por que tiene una función un poco "tonta". : Desde luego estas en tu derecho de dar tu opinión y te aplaudo por ello, hace falta gente con narizes. Por que no te registras y nos ayudas?? --CM Xavi 20:29 10 feb 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna He puesto la cronología com sugerencia para ser representada pero ¿eso solo pueden hacerlo los administradores? ¿bastaba sugerirlo en los comentarios? Solo para asegurarme de no meter la pata.. Leugim legna 16:43 11 feb 2012 (UTC) RE:Buenas gracias por decirme la próxima vez comprobaré antes Pregunta ¿nadie mas vota un artículo destacado? Solo hemos votado tres Leugim legna 16:24 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Gracias hombre Leugim legna 22:01 13 feb 2012 (UTC) Presentación Hola, espero ser útil en el Wiki. '(Alvarorayquaza 19:40 15 feb 2012 (UTC)) Pregunta En el apartado Mas de un Link, pone que el Link del Four Sword Adventure es el "héroe del viento" Pero eso es imposible, el héroe del viento es el que sale en The Wind Waker y Phamtom Hourglast ¿qué héroe es este Link? Leugim legna 22:17 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Pero, según la cronología, este juego se situa al final de la línea de la victoria y el four sword mucho antes que este ¿es que los dos héros se llaman así? Leugim legna 15:00 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Aviso Mira, lo han vuelto a hacer, hay un artículo Zelda majora`s mask ¿es que no se enteran de que ya hay un atículo dedicado a esto? Lo ha hecho Jorge Emiliano Poce Romo Leugim legna 20:05 16 feb 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna Disculpa, pero mi hermano Kenta trainer master es nuevo en este wiki y en el de Wikidex, y ha puesto un nuevo artículo sobre los orígenes de ocarina antes de la versión original, poniendo Beta link. ¿Este tipo de artículos están permitidos? Sinceramente, este artículo de novato y muy poco profesional. Leugim legna 23:18 18 feb 2012 (UTC) Mensaje Hola eres tu el que me dejo ese mensaje en mi pagina de usuario .Kenta trainer master 10:17 19 feb 2012 (UTC) kenta trainer master De Leugim legna Bien hecho, has dejado el artículo de Link mejor que antes. Pero ¿Por qué cuándo intento añadirle una cosa me sale el artículo diferente? Me sale como estaba antes y me salgo sin guardar nada para evitar problemas. Leugim legna 19:56 22 feb 2012 (UTC) Gracias, aunque tengo el internet explorer me ha funcionado igual. --Leugim legna 15:15 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Aviso Elementos Beta de Majora's Mask, lo ha hecho un usuario anónimo, ¿en este wiki está permitido artículos de beta, lo de mi hermano es razonable de por qué se ha borrado ¿pero este? --Leugim legna 01:17 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Pregunta ¿Como has llegado a ser abminitrador Cm Xavi?Kenta trainer master 15:33 27 feb 2012 (UTC)Kenta trainer master De Leugim legna De acuerdo, les pondré nombre, la verdad es que cuestra encontrar imágenes subidas aquí, por cierto ¿que le pasa a la imagen de Link (Super Smash Bros, Brawl)? Intento arreglarla pero no me convence porque la veo intercalada con los guiones de los ataques de Link. He conseguido arreglarlo, pero la veo difenrente al de antes. Leugim legna 19:03 28 feb 2012 (UTC) Pregunta Xavi mi hermano ha echo muchas paginas y de calidad y no lo han convertido en andministrador.Kenta trainer master 13:03 1 mar 2012 (UTC)Kenta trainer master Aviso Este artículo 25th Aniversario, no casi nada, ¿qué pinta hay? Leugim legna 18:09 2 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim Legna Me parece bien, sería un artículo mucho mas completo, por cierto ya he votado. --Leugim legna 14:50 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola o.O cuando murio esta wiki?? cuando yo editaba estabamos Usuario:Aqui Estoy Nico Bellic y Usuario:Link Oscuro entre los 4 habiamos llegado por los 900 o 1000 :P de ahi casi todos nos fuimos, y nico creo que pidio el cargo de administrador en la wikia central despues de un tiempo de ahi no se nada despues que paso :S También me había ido porque había adoptado la wiki de mario es.mario.wikia.com xd al final también la abandone, de todos modos en Zelda he jugado casi todos sus juegos y me se sus historias de memoria, el problema es que me da boluda editar y qe luego nadie vea tu trabajo D: [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Mario']][[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'Vence a']][[User blog:Carlos.nintendo|'Bowser']] 19:02 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Aviso Disculpa, pero ya creé un artículo relacionado con la Tierra del Presidio, donde también hay información sobre el Templo del Presídio, ya he visto que fue creado hace 5 horas por Carlos.nintendo, este artículo relata sobre toda la tierra (incluido el templo) y el otro solo templo, ¿no sería mejor unirlas? Mi artículo está mucho más completo así para no tener dos artículos que relaten sobre el mismo tema. Leugim legna 20:02 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Por cierto, también hay que fusionar los Escudos de hierro y los Escudos Sagrados también. Leugim legna 20:02 3 mar 2012 (UTC) También, Escudo del Héroe y Escudo Hylian creo [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Mario']][[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'Vence a']][[User blog:Carlos.nintendo|'Bowser']] 20:09 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Ahora me pasaré por allí y gracias por el comentario de la foto muy pocos conocen Jackass ajjajaajaj. 21:53 3 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna Ok, completaré el artículo Templo del Tiempo con alguna de mis inscripciones. ¡Pero qué digo! ¿Templo del Tiempo? No, tenía prisa y no me he dado cuenta que había escrito otra cosa, quise decir Templo del Presidio Ya está, tenías razón, merece su propio artículo, lo tendré en cuenta ante de decir nada. --Leugim legna 23:00 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Zelda Respuestas Xavi he ido a zelda respuestas y hay muchas preguntas estupidas sin sentido Kenta trainer master 14:52 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Molon jajaja Xavi creo que habria que crear algun proyecto para restaurar articulos olvidados yo entre seman puedo poco pero en los fines de semana tengo tiempo y es eso que cuando doy a pags. alea. me encuentro con paginas sin informacion que yo no puedo rellenar por falta de información y borrar páginas sin sentido por ejemplo cuando se presentan usuarios que el otro dia me encontré uno que se presentaba y eso es vandalismo y eso no se puede eso se deberia hacer en los blogs no en las páginas esa clase de páginas las he puesto la categoria borrar. Otra cosa si un usuario me manda mensajes sin firma como averiguo quien es? 22:37 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Xavi siento molestarte pero estaba poniendo cargorias de personajes de the legend of zelda: skyward sword y en los que son kyus a antes de nada e creado la categorias de Kyus asi escrito literlamente y e visto el jefe de los kyus y ponia categoria machi???? y eso no es ninguna categoria es el nombre de un personajes un kyu y e mirao los que ai con esa categoria y nadasolo ese te lo digo porque yo no soy administrador y no lo puedo corregir y no tengo tu permiso tampoco y es por si lo quieres cambiar porque creo que esta mal no? oye cuando vas a ser porfin burócrata para poder realizar proyectos que tengo unas ganas que no me puedo aguantar. pummmmmmmm explote no es coña SIENTO MOLESTARTE. 21:27 6 mar 2012 (UTC) Aviso Molonjajaja ha creado un artículo llamado Dragones, ¿este artículo es necesario? Ya creé tres artículos relacionados con estos tres dragones, no sé que añadirle a este.. --Leugim legna 20:55 7 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna De acuerdo, ser administrador quiere decir que puedo borrar páginas inecesarias, podré ativar o bloquear acceso de la páginas, bloquear IP de usuarios anónimos, esto es lo que sé. --Leugim legna 15:44 8 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna Bueno, Wolf Link hace un buen trabajo, lo aprovecha al máximo aunque Molon Jajaja necesita mejorar sus redacciones, ¿te parece lo correcto explicar sus redacciones en segunda persona? y también necesita mejorar sus constantes faltas de ortografías, pero el también lo aprobecha al máximo para este wiki. --Leugim legna 20:03 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Por cierto, el artículo de Link ¿consideras necesario protegerlo para los usuarios nuevos y sin registrar?, para que no lo vuelvan a borrar o la dejamos como está ya que no lo tocan y para que los usuarios anónimos añadan curiosidades. Leugim legna 21:14 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Una dos cosas, hay dos categorías, una de canciones y otra de música, ¿en qué se diferencian? ¿no es lo mismo? Leugim legna 16:58 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Y una última pregunta, ¿consideras necesario crear un artículo de las reliquias divinas? Leugim legna 16:58 9 mar 2012 (UTC) De Leugim legna 1º Me parece bien, borrar esos artículos, para eso existen categorías. 2º Las Reliquias Divinas salen en Skyward Sword, digamos que son las Zarpas, la Escama de Dragón Acuático y los Pendientes ignífugos ya exiten artículos dedicados a estos, pero digo si alguien busca por ese nombre podría existir un artículo por donde localizarlos, es decir, que relate mas o menos de los Juicios del Espíritu y de dónde se localizan las lágrimas de los espíritus, se podría llamar Juicios del Espíritu / Reliquias Divinas y la función estas reliquias es que ayudan al jugador a avanzar en en juego, con el fin de llegar a las Llamas Sagradas. --Leugim legna 15:30 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Hecho, he borrado todas las plantillas de Artículo Bien Redactado y he trasladado todas las canciones de la saga a la Categoría:Música en lugar de la sección de Categoría:Canciones, la cual he borrado. --Leugim legna 22:54 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Cuestion Un saludo, y gracias, mira no se si sea buena idea, pero como ya te habras dado cuenta, no se editar mucho puesto que no me da el tiempo, pero primero quiero saber en si de que se trata el puesto que pudiera ostentar. Bueno en ese caso lo intentare, ya estoy contratado o que debo hacer? Wolf link 16:34 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Aviso He conseguido borrar unas cuantas imágenes que no servían, pero todavía hay, si que va a ser un proceso largo.. --Leugim legna 00:49 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Empezando Bueno ya leí el foro, ahora en que proyecto me recomendarías emezar? Wolf link 23:31 12 mar 2012 (UTC) * Porcierto he estado pensando si podemos poner algunas noticias en la parte principal de la pagina, hay una pagina llamada Sheikav, donda hay muy buena informacion, no quiero robar o plagiar asi que quisiera saber tu opinion y poder estar de acuerdo tu , yo y Leugima.Wolf link 02:47 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Aviso ¿Qué le ha pasado a los infobox? fíjate en ellos --Leugim legna 15:31 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Proyectos creo que escogo los proyectos personajes y razas, creo que se me da mejor. Solo comienzo a editar en esa categoría o debo hacer algo en especial? Wolf link 17:01 14 mar 2012 (UTC) *ok, porcierto ya viste lo que le paso a la portada?. yo solo puse una noticia y como que se estrechoWolf link 19:28 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Problemas con la Plantilla Mira he creado un articulo de los acrobandidos, pero la imagen que quiero que salga en la infobox no sale, me podrías dar algun consejo Wolf link 19:49 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Xavi algo raro ha pasado en micuenta esta borrada y no puedo editar bueno esta hay pero no puedo editar con la cuenta212.225.164.66 15:11 15 mar 2012 (UTC)